Imagers employ either a two-dimensional (2D) multi-channel detector array or a single element detector. Imagers using a 2D detector array measure the intensity distribution of all spatial resolution elements simultaneously during the entire period of data acquisition. Imagers using a single detector require that the individual spatial resolution elements be measured consecutively via a raster scan so that each one is observed for a small fraction of the period of data acquisition. Prior art imagers using a plurality of detectors at the image plane can exhibit significant signal-to-noise ratio problems. Prior art imagers using a single element detector can exhibit even greater signal-to-noise ratio problems. Signal-to-noise ratio problems limit the utility of imagers applied to chemical imaging applications where subtle differences between a sample's constituents become important.
Spectrometers are commonly used to analyze the chemical composition of samples by determining the absorption or attenuation of certain wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation by the sample or samples. Because it is typically necessary to analyze the absorption characteristics of more than one wavelength of radiation to identify a compound, and because each wavelength must be separately detected to distinguish the wavelengths, prior art spectrometers utilize a plurality of detectors, have a moving grating, or use a set of filter elements. However, the use of a plurality of detectors or the use of a macro moving grating has signal-to-noise limitations. The signal-to-noise ratio largely dictates the ability of the spectrometer to analyze with accuracy all of the constituents of a sample, especially when some of the constituents of the sample account for an extremely small proportion of the sample. There is, therefore, a need for imagers and spectrometers with improved signal-to-noise ratios.
Prior art variable band pass filter spectrometers, variable band reject filter spectrometers, variable multiple band pass filter spectrometers or variable multiple band reject filter spectrometers typically employ a multitude of filters that require macro moving parts or other physical manipulation in order to switch between individual filter elements or sets of filter elements for each measurement. Each filter element employed can be very expensive, difficult to manufacture and all are permanently set at the time of manufacture in the wavelengths (bands) of radiation that they pass or reject. Physical human handling of the filter elements can damage them and it is time consuming to change filter elements. There is, therefore, a need for variable band pass filter spectrometers, variable band reject filter spectrometers, variable multiple band pass filter spectrometers or variable multiple band reject filter spectrometers without a requirement for discrete (individual) filter elements that have permanently set band pass or band reject properties. There is also a need for variable band pass filter spectrometers, variable band reject filter spectrometers, variable multiple band pass filter spectrometers or variable multiple band reject filter spectrometers to be able to change the filters corresponding to the bands of radiation that are passed or rejected rapidly, without macro moving parts and without human interaction.
In several practical applications it is required that an object be irradiated with radiation having particularly shaped spectrum. In the simplest case when only a few spectrum lines (or bands) are necessary, one can use a combination of corresponding sources, each centered near a required spectrum band. Clearly, however, this approach does not work in a more general case, and therefore it is desirable to have a controllable radiation source capable of providing arbitrary spectrum shapes and intensities. There is a need for a controllable radiation source, where virtually arbitrary spectrum shape and characteristics can be designed, and where disadvantages associated with the prior art are obviated. Further, it is desirable not only to shape the spectrum of the radiation source, but also encode its components differently, which feature can be used to readily perform several signal processing functions useful in a number of practical applications. The phrase “a spectrum shape” in this disclosure refers not to a mathematical abstraction but rather to configurable spectrum shapes having range(s) and resolution necessarily limited by practical considerations.
In addition to signal-to-noise issues, one can consider the tradeoff between signal-to-noise and, for example, one or more of the following resources: system cost, time to measure a scene, and inter-pixel calibration. Thus, in certain prior art systems, a single sensor system can cost less to produce, but will take longer to fully measure an object under study. In prior art multi-sensor systems, one often encounters a problem in which the different sensor elements have different response characteristics, and it is necessary to add components to the system to calibrate for this. It is desirable to have a system with which one gains the lower-cost, better signal-to-noise, and automatic inter-pixel calibration advantages of a single-sensor system while not suffering all of the time loss usually associated with using single sensors.
With light sources of increasingly broader ranges, the spectral analysis of tissue sections has evolved from two wavelength image subtraction techniques to Raman near infra-red micro-spectroscopic mapping permitting discrimination of cell types and tissue patterns.
The collection of spectral vectors in a given image patch will exhibit variability from a variety of sources. Some of these sources are biological in nature, such as the local density of cytoplasm; others are non-biological in nature and can include such things as non-uniformities in the light source used to collect the data, drifts in instrumental parameters during the time of data collection, orientation of cells in the tissue and the like. Hence, it is desirable to eliminate variabilities due to non-biological factors, and to characterize tissue elements by spectral variability which is due only to the intrinsic biology.